The Marauders - An epic tale
by King Z 09
Summary: Explores the complex relationships and developments between the Marauders and other groups (not mentioning any names). Also, it will document the events of the First Wizarding War. Hopefully, all the way up until that faithful night. I've got plans. Bear with me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Year 1 (1971)**

It was a beautiful day on September the first. The sun stood proudly at its zenith and seemed to believe we were still in August. However, the scene was set with the rays of light illuminating Kings Cross Station below.

On platform 9 and 3/4, James Potter stood next to his parents grinning mischievously.

"Of course, I'll write Mum" replied the young Wizard to his mother's inexhaustible amount of requests.

"And you'll use the family hair product" she beseeched.

"Don't need it. My hair is already perfect." James winked at his mother roguishly.

Euphemia Potter sighed in exasperation at her son.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be fine" said her husband Fleamont.

"But what if he's not" she asked.

"He's a Potter, of course he'll be fine" replied Fleamont, a mirror image of James in another fourty years perhaps.

Euphemia sighed again.

"Actually, I need to borrow you" Fleamont told his son, leading his son behind an isolated pillar.

James was puzzled as Fleamont Potter produced a wrapped package.

"This son, is a family heirloom. Always passed down from father to son throughout the generations on their first day off to Hogwarts. Only open it when you are ready. And only then. Do you understand?" his father said mysteriously.

"Yes" replied a completely bewildered James.

"Now all that's left is the activating words. Use it well. I've now passed it on to you. When you do so to your child, remember those words. I may not be around then." Fleamont added mysteriously.

"DAD! You're not going anywhere!" James told his father with a steely glare.

Fleamont merely laughed, "We all have to go someday James. The good die young. But that's besides the point. USE IT WELL." he reiterated.

"Use it well. Got it" muttered James.

"Now run along before the Hogwarts express leaves without you" said Fleamont, ruffling his sons hair.

James hurried and gave his mother a quick kiss.

He dashed on to the train and quickly found himself a compartment near the back. Then, he opened the window to wave to his parents.

"NO PRANKS!" shouted his mother as the train began to move.

"YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THE ONE WITH THE HOUSELVES WAS PRETTY GOOD, RIGHT MUM?" James shouted back.

Again, Euphemia sighed. Fleamont merely chuckled.

"USE IT WELL. AND GOOD LUCK SON." he shouted as the train moved further off the platform.

James smiled and gave a mock salute. His parents were becoming distant figures on the horizon. This was it he thought ecstatically. I'm off to Hogwarts.

 _ **A/N: Please like and review. Stay tuned for more folks. - Z**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Year 1 - 1971) - It all begins**

James sat humming to himself in his compartment with a buoyant energy as he smoothed his untidy black hair that he had inherited from his father. He was pondering if he should seek out the trolley lady as he felt quite hungry after about an hour. However, luckily she came and James ordered some Bertie Botts and Cauldron Cakes. Then he fell back into his contemplative trance.

How was it meant to happen? This moment he had anticipated his entire life, and now it was here, he wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to unfold. Was there fate, or destiny. Honestly, James had no idea.

As he thought, unbeknownst to him, another first year had arrived almost breathlessly in the compartment, his face flushed red. And when the boy spoke, James got a fright.

"Mind if I sit here" said the boy, pushing his long locks of black hair back.

"Nope. But why so red?" James enquired.

"Running" the boy responded quickly.

"Running from whom?" James asked cheekily, his eyebrows arching and making suggestive faces.

The boy laughed. "The Slytherins"

"Already?"

"They don't like me much. But hey ho, what can I do?" he said, making suggestive faces back at him.

The two boys both erupted in laughter. And a moment later the doors opened again.

In walked a pretty first year. Dark red hair fell to her shoulders and her green, almond-shaped eyes were twinkling with tears.

The other boy did not notice her but James did.

"Alright?" he asked

"F-f fine" she stammered.

The other boy continued to talk.

"Potter" he introduced himself.

"E-Evans" she managed.

"Pleasure" said James as the girl named Evans went to look morosely out of the window. The other boy did not notice. There would be time to talk later he thought, years maybe. So he left her be and continued his conversation with the other boy about Quidditch. That was the first time James Potter layer eyes on Lily Evans.

 **Lily**

Mr and Mrs Evans had travelled quite early from Cokeworth to arrive at Kings Cross. To be frank, Lily would have been rather bewildered at how to get to platform 9 3/4 but luckily Sev had sharedthe details. Dumbledore had given all muggle relatives an incantation to surpass the barrier, so she let her parents and Tunney go first to ease their nerves. Then she pushed her trolley and was on to the platform.

And there it was, the scarlet Hogwarts express gleamed in the September sun. It was so beautiful. Even Tuney gasped.

They made their way through the crowds and got to a pillar. The only words of advice her usually verbose parents could give her was to behave as they were so flabbergasted at this magical world. They then left back throught the barrier before giving a Lily a quick kiss. And now it was her and Tuney.

She had to do it now. Her sister really was quite bitter. But Lily still loved her. They rowed for a bit before that word slipped out, "freak" said Petunia as she stormed off.

And Lily burst into tears. She tried to compose herself. Where was Sev? He'd ought to be there. Never mind, the train was about to depart and Lily had better get on it.

So she entered the train and searched for a compartment.

She quickly introduced herself and then sat down, pondering the truth in what Petunia had said.

 **James**

James had started to like this boy. He had the same interests as him. Namely, Quidditch and misbehaving. They had a heated debate about who would win the league and as they continued it, they did not notice another occupant enter.

 **Lily**

"I don't want to speak to you" she said to Snape.

"Why?" enquiried Snape.

"Petunia hates me" she looked furiously at Snape, realising the truth was that yes, they had been snooping to find that letter. And now she felt quite bad.

"So?" asked Snape.

"So she's my sister!" Lily replied angrily but then became a bit teary again.

"She's only a -" Snape stopped himself caluclatingly. Lily would hate him if she knew. He was about to say muggle. Both his mother and him hated Snape's father Tobias, the arrogant, drunk Muggle. Wizards were superior, he said to himself and he believed it too.

"But this is it" he eagerly said to Lily, concealing his thoughts, "We're off to Hogwarts". She nodded enthusiastically. "You'd better be in Slytherin" Snape advised harmlessly.

 **James**

Largely, James had ignored the other two inhabitants in their compartment. Okay, perhaps glancing occasionally at Evans. But otherwise nope. When he heard the words Slytherin, his head whipped around.

He was quite amused at the juxtaposition between pretty Evans and her sallow skinned, oily haired companion.

"Slytherin, I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he said proudly.

"All of my family has been in Slytherin" the other boy replied.

"Just when I thought you were alright" James sighed melodramatically, but his grin revealed that he truly liked the guy.

"What house would you be in?" The other boy asked eagerly.

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart! Like my Dad." James responded theatrically.

That sallow skinned boy made a disparaging snort.

"Got a problem with that" demanded James coldly. His eyes went stony, no one insulted his family.

"If you'd rather be brawny then brainy" retorted the sallow skinned boy.

James had a witty comeback on the tip of his tongue when the other boy interjected.

"Seeing as your neither, where will you go?" the other boy asked.

They both laughed.

"Come on Severus. Let's find a new cabin" Evans said coldly.

"Oooooh" both boys taunted.

"See ya Snivellus" James called.

The two set off at their taunts to find another cabin.

James was quite sorry to see the girl go but quickly turned to the other boy, "A Slytherin heh?".

"Yeah" the boy sounded quite dejected.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" comforted James.

"You filthy hypocrite" the other boy said mock angrily "That's what you just did"

James feigned being stabbed. And the other boy laughed again.

"Mates" James offered.

"Mates" the boy affirmed.

"I didn't catch your name" James said.

"Sirius. Sirius Black" the boy winked roguishly.

 _ **A/N Please like and review. More to come. Stay tuned folks - Z**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Year 1 - 1971 - A band of brothers**

Through the majority of the train journey, James Potter and Sirius Black had gotten to know each other and to appreciate their similarities, differences and quirks.

They had begun to confide in each other too. Sirius told James about the pure blood mania in his family and how he had begun to oppose it. Thus, James began an education to Sirius Black about why we are all equal. And at the end of it all Sirius whistled appreciatively.

"Thanks mate" he replied, feeling quite guilt-ridden at the ideals his family adhered to.

"Don't mention it" said James smiling, "You don't have to feel bad" he added, "You were just unaware".

"Now I'm completely against it, like Uncle Alphard and my dear cousin Andromeda. I'll introduce you one day" Sirius said determinedly.

"I'm sure you will. Tell ya what. Let's go on a walk, the train doesn't stop for awhile you know and I thought we could have a look around." James looked at Sirius for his reply.

"Course chum" said Sirius.

"Chums? That's like 1800's talk" James smirked.

"Shame your hair still looks like that" retorted Sirius.

"Don't worry I'll give you a free sample of the family hair product" James quipped.

"Ironic that" Sirius said smugly.

"Oi!" James punched his mate good humoredly.

"Fine. A walk it is." Sirius assented as he led the way.

The train was quite long, James realised as they began to move down it. They had made it about three quarters of the way down where they heard the sound of shouting and fierce duelling.

"Know any spells?" James asked Sirius condescendingly.

"Course" responded Sirius confidently.

They both raced towards the noises.

And who was it. Three first years versus two first years. One of them was incapacitated so he didn't really count.

"Let's even up the odds a bit" James told to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. Then they were off.

James knocked down one Slytherin with a quick stunning spell. And Sirius the other. Before it was one left standing. That one from the cabin.

"Oi Snivelly, do you think your girlfriend would like to know her best mates a bully?" James taunted.

Severus Snape shot them a look of utmost loathing. It could have been a brilliant dual but Snape, realising he was vastly outnumbered, three to one, retreated back to where he had came.

"Good moves mate" James and Sirius said in unison, laughing.

"Wait let me guess. The family library" they both said again.

"Huge" said James

"Huger" retorted Sirius.

James was about to reply when he noticed the other defender of the helpless first year. He gestured for Sirius to follow him.

"What's your name?" James asked of the sandy haired boy with a tired expression plastered on his face.

"Lupin" he said suspiciously.

"No need to be so glum. We don't bite you know" Sirius added.

For some reason Lupin paled at this remark.

"Bad Joke" James reprimanded Sirius.

"Come back to our cabin" James amended, "We want in with the wickedly awesome dueller" .

Lupin smiled as though no one had ever complimented him before.

"Its true you know" Sirius supplemented the conversation, "You were holding off all three before we arrived".

James and Sirius held out their hands, introducing themselves.

Lupin looked a doubtful at their friendliness but then replied, "Sure why not. The names Remus Lupin by the way"

"Cool" replied Sirius.

"Its probably best if you bring him with too" James pointed at the other boy.

"Yup sure" Remus said as he and Sirius helped the other boy to his feet.

"Peter Pettigrew" he lamely held up his hand in greeting.

"Pleasure" responded James and Sirius happily.

They all looked at each other and a moment passed in eternity. Then Pettigrew groaned and jerked them all back to reality.

"Come along now children" Sirius scolded in a faux serious tone.

"You can't be serious" Lupin already was exasperatedly looking at James.

James winked, "Nope he is.".

They all laughed on the way back to the cabin that in years to come would exclusively be known as 'The Marauders cabin" with a sense of reverence. This was the beginning of the band of brothers.

 _ **A/N Please like, follow and review if you're enjoying the story. It gives me motivation to continue.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more folks - Z**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Year 1 - 1971 - Friendship**

They had been together in the cabin for approximately an hour. This motley crew composed of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. At the beginning of their time together Lupin had seemed quite put out by the confidence exuded by James and Sirius. But as the time wore on he too, followed suit and gained momentum. Discussing, how it was to be half muggle and how his father had taught him the spells he'd used previously to ward off Snape and co. James and Sirius listened enraptured at their friends tale and Remus Lupin came out of his shell. After a while, as the conversation grew in noise, a loud groan erupted through the cabin. Peter Pettigrew had awoke.

"Where am I?" he enquired sleepily.

"Pete! Nice to see you too" said James

"Oh yeah. You lot saved me." He was momentarily embarrassed, "Th-th-thank you" he added with a stammer.

James waved it away, "Don't mention it. Lupin was the real hero"

Remus Lupin blushed and a red colour began to flow through his pale face.

"Nah it was me" said Sirius, "While you were asleep, I battled a mountain troll and befriended a hippogriff named Buckbeak" he elaborated, making grand, dramatic hand movements.

"Yeah right" Lupin retorted.

James, Peter and Remus were in peals of laughter.

"I did though" Sirius protested but eventually succumbed to laughter as well.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" asked Lupin, revealing a deck of cards.

"Nope" replied James

"Whadya mean nope James" asked Sirius curiously.

"Pranks" James responded simply.

A wide smile split across Sirius' face. Pettigrew looked eager to please his new friends. They now all looked expectantly at Lupin.

"First impressions and good manners are important, I mean I don't want to comprom-" Lupin stopped himself from revealing his secret, it would come in time. But as the other boys looked searchingly at him, Lulin realised that nobody had ever been so nice to him and he couldn't possibly relinquish that. And so reluctantly, "Oh, alright then" he muttered.

They beamed. Lupin scowled.

James removed from his trunk a large book and set it across the table.

"What's that?" asked Lupin, anger evaporated to be replaced by curiosity.

"What's that he says. This mate, has taught me everything I know. Magical Mischief making. By Roland Windsor" James grinned knowingly.

"With a name like that, he doesn't sound against the rules. What did he do, not eat his seventh lush like mummy told him" Sirius mocked.

"Shut it Black. With a name like that your head really is in the stars." Lupin defended his mate.

"With a name like that, your name is literally wolfy mcwolf" retorted Sirius.

This silenced Remus and he would have asked how did a dolt like Black know about mythology, but the silence didn't last long as Pettigrew added quietly "I think it sounds pretty cool. I mean you could be part of one of those gangs".

Remus smiled appreciatively.

James cleared his throught, "Yoo hoo. Over here. Task at hand". Everyone looked at James.

"Now I've been thinking, all the pranks in here I've done. And I've only got one left to do." he announced.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Please turn to page 394, chapter 5. For the marauders amongst you" James declared.

"Okay professor Potter" replied Lupin mockingly. Sirius snorted.

"So today we will learn the details of this prank. I guess we already know loads of magic from our parents libraries Sirius, and you guys are pretty good so it shouldn't be a problem. What we are going to do is this..." James elaborated on the finer details in a hushed tone in case of eavesdropping.

"Let me get this straight. You are somehow going to bewitch the ceiling as a tornado so that when it stops, everyone is wearing duplicates of Professor Mcgonagall's hats and across the ceiling we're gonna write love from the marauders" Remus sounded sceptical.

"Yup, that's our nickname now. The marauders" James said proudly, "The chapter in Windsor's masterpiece bonded us together".

"So we have a nickname now too" Remus feigned exasperation to conceal his immense pleasure.

"Yup" said James.

"Don't fret pet" Sirius added, again the look on Lupins face went unnoticed. "It's not that great but it'll get a few laughs and is pretty simple"

"True" James sighed, "What else can we do, it seems like something's missing... any ideas?". They all sat deep in thought for a while until a Peter piped up.

"Add Dumbledore's beard" he suggested.

"Come to think of it. That's a pretty good idea Pete" Sirius congratulated him.

Pettigrew beamed with joy.

And then Remus started laughing, at the image formed in his head of everyone with Dumbledore's beard and Mcgonagall's pointy hat and it all seemed a bit much.

"I know it's good but no need to wet yourself" James rebuked.

"Its-Its, just- the t-t-two m-main people and its s-s-so damn funny" Lupin said hysterically.

"Is it the apocalypse, or did you just laugh?" Sirius asked suspiciously and when Lupin nodded he continued, "A happy Remus J Lupin, that's something I never thought I'd see when I first met you"

"I'm glad we did meet you mate, or we'd never know" James added.

They all were extremely happy at that moment and then Peter cleared his throat, "You never mentioned who's doing what?".

"You and Remus organise the hats and beard duplicates and dump them in" he explained, elaborating on spell incantations and wand movement.

"What about you two?" Peter asked curiously.

"We'll whip up a storm" James smirked at Sirius who reciprocated the mischievous expression.

And somehow, Remus thought, that was appropriate foreshadowing.

 _ **A/N Please like, follow and review if you're enjoying the story. Thanks for all the views. I understand that everyone wants a complete story and I will endeavour to do this despite inevitable time constraints (*cough* I should actually be revising for exams right now). Oh, and shout out to the UK (you people will understand the horrors of GCSE's) for being having the most views and visitors here, you rule (and I don't just say that because of the monarchy). This is a project I feel very passionate about and feel it a duty to complete. Anyways, let me know if you want more. Maybe even what you want more of. Drop me some ideas for pranks and whatnot. To be honest I'm just going with the proverbial flow.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more folks - Z**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Year 1 - 1971 - Of beards and hats.**

It seemed that the Hogwarts express had traversed the universe instead of the countryside, as the time taken to reach Hogwarts was excruciatingly slow. However, at last the train jolted to a stop in the station and the students streamed off.

"Firs yers ter me" a giant man with a booming but friendly voice commanded.

"Hagrid!" James said fondly as he raced to him.

"James, bin a long time" responded Hagrid.

James introduced Hagrid and explained that he was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and when James had accompanied his father here on a trip, he ended up spending the whole day with Hagrid and being introduced to his fantastic beasts.

"Yer comin' fer tea an' cauldron cakes, one of these days Potter" Hagrid said gruffly, "And bring yer mates as well" he added, gesturing with a large hand to the other boys.

"Okay then, leave you to it" James greeted cheerfully. Hagrid waved back.

After awhile of waiting, for the stragglers to emerge, they began to follow Hagrid over a hill and down towards a lake. And when they reached the top of the hill, the first years all released a collective gasp. There was Hogwarts, painted against the dark canvass of the night, the scintillating stars illuminating the grand castle in all of its glory. But the moment passed as Hagrid urgently gesticulated to the crowd to keep up.

At the shore, everyone climbed into a small, wooden boat. And of course the newly dubbed marauders, had their own.

"You know what I think" pondered Sirius.

"He thinks" Remus replied amusedly.

Peter laughed.

"What I think" Sirius continued with a pointed glare at Remus, "Is that we should capsize one of the boats".

"Don't be thick, there's merpeople and the giant squids down there" Peter said, fearfully glancing at the water.

"That's besides the point, it'll be fun" James agreed.

"No" Remus agreed with a Peter on this one but added perhaps more logically, "If we do a prank now, the awesomeness of the welcoming feast one goes to pots".

"He's got a point mate" James confirmed.

Sirius grumbled but did not argue the point. For the rest of the journey to the castle, they finalised the details of the prank.

 **Lily**

Lily was extremely grateful that Sev had returned from wherever he had been and sat down next to her again in the cabin. He looked rather quite perturbed.

"What's the matter?" she asked warily.

"Potter" Snape spat bitterly.

"Those boys in the compartment earlier" Lily recalled.

Snape nodded. Lily scowled.

"He and his gang jumped me in the corridor. It was three on one." Snape added.

"Oh the nerve of it" Lily hissed furiously.

And on that note they came into the station.

The journey up to Hogwarts for Lily was rather silent. She had greeted the half-giant named Hagrid. Snape just continued lost in his own thoughts but if Lily had listened close enough she would have heard him mutter "Filthy halfbreed".

Eventually, Lily and Snape found themselves in the foyer opposite the doors to the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

 **James**

It was at that moment that a lean, middle aged women dressed in tartan robes with a pointy hat and piercing glare entered the scene. If James was well-behaved, he would have bothered to listen to her, but unfortunately he was on a mission.

He nudged the others, "That's Mcgonagall" he indicated for Lupin and Pettigrew's benefit.

"Alright then" Lupin replied as he and Peter surreptitiously pointed their wands at Mcgonagall's pointy hat and muttered the incantation James had provided.

"Good" grinned Black, complementing the sneaky trick.

At this moment, Mcgonagall concluded her speech, she asked for silence and then the doors to the Great Hall opened and the wonder that was Hogwarts was truly unveiled.

 **Lily**

That Potter boy and his mates weren't paying attention and that seemed to vex Lily no end. She resolved that she'd discuss the incident with Potter tomorrow. All of the words that Mcgonagall uttered permeated Lily's head and she was really captivated that her life was now like a muggle fairytale.

As the doors rolled open, Lily marvelled at the four long wooden house table spread lengthwise down the hall, filled with those who would be her potential housemates. The ceiling was bewitched to appear as the night sky and this was a very beautiful feature. And a multitude of candles were suspended from the ceiling, casting a bright light in the Great Hall. On the side walls, gargoyles seemed to judge her as she continued in.

Directly in front of her was the staff table, and she recognised the headmaster who had come to inform her of her magical abilities in the Summer. And written to Tuney, that I spied on, her conscious rebuked her.

He was dressed in flowing golden robes with a sort of pyjama cap on his head as he commanded a silence.

"Let the sorting begin" he said cheerfully.

And then Lily Evans realised her absolute fear. What if she was separated from Sev? They'd still be friends, wouldn't they. What if she was in a house with those rowdy boys she'd met on the train? Her heart quickened as her surname approached with the letter E, completely unnoticing the jeers as a boy named Black was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily" Mcgonagall called.

With a weak smile to Sev, Lily climbed the platform to the teachers table and sat down upon a wooden stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head. In truth, Lily wasn't surprised it talked to her when it did. But it felt uncomfortable as it pried into her deepest thoughts.

"You want to be with your mate, heh?" it asked, "Slytherin, are you sure"

"Yes" Lily thought.

"You're wrong, you know. You have no idea what each house represents. And I'll tell you why I'm conflicted. You're a clever girl, Evans. That's befitting of a Ravenclaw. But then you just valued loyalty as you unknowingly gave yourself to Slytherin for the sake of a friend you met merely months ago. That's not intelligent. Perhaps, Hufflepuff. Hmmm. No. That loyalty was coupled with bravery. It was fundamentally brave of yourself to commit to something you didn't know. And that's why I put you in... GRYFFINDOR" the hat bellowed the name. There was hearty applause as Lily sat at Gryffindor table. As she left the platform, she gave Sev a reassuring look to say that yes they will still be mates despite this. He still looked piteously forlorn.

Lily turned to notice that Black boy who looked happy and sad that he was in Gryffindor. She was about to comfort him when she realised that he was one of those boys on the train. This strengthened her resolve to confront him later.

As time wore by, the table grew in size and number. Lily made friends with a few other girls, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Alice Prewett. She pointedly ignored Potter, as he joined the table next to Black and Pettigrew. But gave Lupin a smile which he reciprocated and waved as well, before sitting next to Potter, Black and Pettigrew who were engrossed in heated discussion. Lily frowned. Whatever were they up to?

 **James**

James Potter already knew the outcome when the sorting hat agreed. Almost instantaneously, it recognised his key traits of loyalty and bravery before shouting GRYFFINDOR. You see, James wasn't ambitious for success or power like the Slytherins or knowledge thirsty like the Ravenclaws, these came naturally to James for one reason or another so what he truly and quintessentially was a brave and loyal Gryffindor.

"Cheer up mate!" he called to Sirius as he joined him at Gryffindor table. Making a point to ignore, Evans stare, he sat down and resolved to talk to her later. "The Slytherin's can stick it! Sooner or later they'll be looking exclusively Gryffindor" James winked as Sirius grinned knowingly.

On the way up on the boats, they decided to adjust the prank just for the Slytherins. I mean, how considerate.

They both waited anxiously to see where Pete and Remus would end up but luckily enough they both ended up in Gryffindor. If they had asked Peter, he may have lied about the hats certainty as it so very nearly placed him in Slytherin as he seeked these friends as friends perhaps as a Gryffindor or as protection like a crafty Slytherin. He wasn't sure himself either.

But anyways the prank. As Peter and Remus arrived, they again performed the wand movement and incantation told to them by James told to James by Roland Windsor, pointing at Albus Dumbledore's beard.

"Okay, let's wait a bit now" said James.

The sorting had finished and Dumbledore was just concluding his speech on how to avoid painfully dying. Pleasant, James thought dryly. When, Dumbledore's speech was complete, he clapped his hands and food for the feast was now sprawled across Gryffindor table.

"Don't mind if I do" Sirius arched his eyebrows suggestively as he attacked his roast chicken.

"You pig" Remus gasped at the sheer volume of food on Sirius' plate.

"Not if I eat it all" winked Sirius.

Remus sighed whilst James and Peter laughed, this is becoming way too regular an occurrence here.

About half-an-hour into the feast, James gave the signal to Sirius. And they both moved their wands in a circular motion to summon the storm. And then at the apex of the storm, Lupin and Peter flicked their wands and a large amount of pointy hats and beards fell into the tornado.

Now at this point, some of the first years began to panic but the other years scanned the hall for those orchestrating such an elaborate prank. And then the teachers noticed, all of them looked worried apart from Dumbledore. He just looked humoured with a twinkle in his eye and somehow James knew that he knew. But he continued nonetheless.

The storm had finally reached a climax. And then all of the boys flicked their wands to let the tornado spit out hats and beards onto each member of Slytherin house.

The Great Hall erupted into laughter and a tumultuous applause led by Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Very impressive." he said ponderously and looked to the ceiling at James' finishing touch. The stars had been rearranged to read, love from the marauders.

"A big thank you to the Marauders, whoever they may be" Dumbledore said amusedly.

He knew. James knew that he knew, but wouldn't tell.

The Great Hall applauded the first masterpiece pulled by the Marauders, and what was best thing about it? Peter had it all on his camera...

 **Lily**

After Dumbledore, had cleaned up the mess wreaked upon Slytherin house, and corrected the bewitched ceiling he sat himself down again. Lily confessed she smiled a little, when she saw the furious Dumbledore - Mcgonagall - Snape hybrid on Slytherin table. But noticing his anger, suppressed her humour. And it was then completely extinguished as she knew who they were.

She wouldn't tell Snape or the teachers, much like Dumbledore. But she knew.

Therefore upon arriving in Gryffindor common room, she decided to have that dreaded chat with Potter...

 _ **A/N Please like, review and follow for more. Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks, it means a lot.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more folks - Z**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Year 1 - 1971 - First Impressions.**

After, the welcoming feast, the prefects led the Gryffindor first years through a stream of students towards the Gryffindor common room. At last, they stopped at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Its rude to stare you know" she reprimanded them, "Didn't your parents teach you of the importance of first impressions".

"Oh just let us in. Cornish Pixies." Frank Longbottom, a fifth year prefect uttered the password in exasperation.

The fat lady huffed but nevertheless swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was marvellous. There were some wooden tables and chairs for homework to be completed. Red and gold tapestries draped the walls in house pride. In the centre of the room there was a roaring fire that emanated heat and directly opposite was a comfortable couch.

"Alright, early night guys, you've got school tomorrow" commanded Frank Longbottom. The first years looked longingly at the room whilst the other year groups groaned.

"You coming?" Sirius asked James as everyone began to depart.

"I'll be a second" James replied, "I guess you've got first pick" he added.

Sirius grinned and bounced the stairs to the dormitory with Lupin and Pettigrew trailing slowly behind them.

Ok, James thought to himself, I wonder how this conversation is going to play out.

 **Lily**

Oh Merlin! Lily had become eloquent in magical swearing during the welcoming feast. He was approaching her, even though she wanted to approach him. Lily resigned herself to the course of events.

"Oi, Evans!" He called.

Lily sighed, "What do you want" she implored.

"I'm sorry" James replied "About the train. We didn't hit it off. But it wasn't your fault. It was your mates".

Lily stared disbelievingly at this poor excuse for an apology, incensing herself as she prepared to reply, "This was Sev's fault" she said dangerously quiet, conscious that everyone else had left for bed. "When you dissed his house, tripped him up, called him names and jumped him on the train" she growled. "This is your fault Potter" she spat.

He did not have any vague trace of an apologetic expression but seemed equally angry, with fury smouldering in his eyes, "My fault?" he asked rhetorically, releasing maniacal laughter, "That's what Snivellus said" he added pointedly. "Well let me show you some truths here Evans. You see, I don't mind house fights. But Snivellus crossed the line when he dissed my Dad. No one touches my family. So he deserved it. That's why I did what I did. Then he went further and crossed my friends. What a liar he is about me and Sirius jumping him. He and his other two Slytherin chums, hexed Peter Pettigrew. Oh yeah, you like him don't you Evans? And Lupin was duelling all three of them at once!" James finished bitterly.

"Y-You're lying" she stammered.

"I-I'm lying" James mocked.

"You have no proof" she said delightedly.

"Oh don't I? Why don't you ask Pete and Remus who you obviously don't hate." James retorted.

Lily was silent and contemplative. James had cast seeds of doubt. But it couldn't be true. Sev would never do anything like that. It wasn't like him.

She would have said all of this but only in a much softer voice she said, "I know".

James looked bewildered, "Know what?" he asked.

"It was you. You and your mates are the marauders. I saw you concealing your wand under the table as you whipped up that storm." Lily whispered.

"Well, I suppose your going to run along like a goody two-shoes and tell Mcgonagall" James practically spat acid.

Lily however did not flinch, "I won't, if you're right. Which I highly doubt"

James mirthlessly laughed and clapped his hands, "Congratulations Evans. Merlin! You know I think you should get an order of Merlin for stupidity. You think that you're going to believe Remus and Peter over your best mate. Guess, what? I've had enough of your self-righteousness. Because I responded to Snivelly dissing my Dad and attacking Pete. I was a Gryffindor Evans! Loyal to my family and friends. And you know what. If you think I'm going to play the bad guy, you can hop on a broomstick to nowhere" James raged as he turned and stormed off.

 **James**

The dorm was quiet when he entered. Everyone was asleep. James had no apprehension about tomorrow but thought about that Evans bird. What was it with her?

 **Lily**

As Lily lay in bed, she pondered the truths in what James had said. And refused to believe he was right. Would she confront Sev, Remus and Pete tomorrow? Honestly she didn't know.

The last thing that went through her mind before she succumbed to sleep was. What was it with that Potter bloke?

Thus, James and Lily both spent their first night in Hogwarts thinking about each other. And it turned out later, that the Fat lady was right in an unorthodox sort of way.

First impressions did count.

 ** _A/N This chapter is dedicated to the marvellous JK Rowling who without her imagination, none of this would be here. Copyright creds to her too. All characters are exclusively hers with some added to fill in the gaps. And Happy Birthday to the Deathly Hallows for its ten year anniversary! Can you believe it? January 11 2007, "I open at the close"._**

 ** _Thanks again to the UK who remain top of the visitors to my story. The US is right behind. Everyone else catch up! Thanks for the two reviews, follower and favourite._**

 ** _It all means a great deal._**

 ** _Anyways hope you all had a great day and don't forget to like, follow, favourite and review._**

 ** _All the best._**

 ** _Stay tuned for more folks - Z_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Year 1 - 1971 - Talks**

James sat at Gryffindor table with the fellow marauders. He'd had a good sleep and even though he didn't get first pick, he was pretty happy with the bed he had. It was breakfast and James was reading the Daily Prophet whilst drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Check this out! Look at all of these disappearances. It's quite strange isn't it" James asked.

"Mmm. I guess you're right. They have been accumulating" Remus replied contemplative.

"They're pretty spread out too. Over a couple of months. Like it's been planned" James thought aloud.

"I guess you're right mate" Sirius added, "But let's hope they go down. Now I wanna talk about those timetables Longbottom just gave out. Are you ready for transfiguration with Mcgonagall?" .

James smiled "Cool. Let's go to a happier subject".

"Nah, happier is debatable" Peter joked.

"Oi shut up!" Sirius laughed.

 **Lily**

When Lily came down from her dormitory into the Great Hall, she noticed that Potter pointedly looked away. So still angry, she thought. He must be lying.

She had breakfast quite quickly and glanced over her timetable. Then she sought out Sev on the way to Transfiguration.

"Alright?" he asked, "You look abit... off" he finished precisely.

Lily hesitated. But then decided she owed it to her integrity to ask. "Did. Did you and Avery and Mulciber attack Peter Pettigrew?"

Something flickered momentarily in his eyes, but he quickly subdued it. "Potter's been lying" he assuaged her fears.

Lily felt relieved, "I knew it.".

Thus, they both walked into Transfiguration where they saw a cat sprawled across a desk.

 **James**

When James entered Transfiguration, he and the other marauders purposefully sat at the back and started talking. Mcgonagall wasn't even there. His dad had said she was most punctual, but this didn't cross his head. But he felt a pair of amber eyes stare at him.

At once, the cat grew in size and transformed into professor Mcgonagall. The class gasped.

"Bloody hell. That's pretty impressive Minnie" Sirius guffawed.

" . Thank you for your compliments but I shall remind you that swearing is not permitted in my classroom and most certainly we are not on a first name basis" she warned.

"I'm sure we soon will be my sweet" Sirius winked.

James stifled laughter, but the rest of the class had gone deadly silent.

"I guess you'll have to deal with unrequited love in detention " she reprimanded.

The Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins grinned.

"Good one' mate" James congratulated him, "First detention of the year. Merlin, I'll need to do something".

"Animagi. The most complex task in Transfiguration. The pinnacle of the subject, as you would. Now I expect none of you to be able to do this. Even seventh years" she said "But that was just a nice introduction. We will now engage in the simple task of turning the mice you find on your desks into matchboxes" she completed.

She elaborated about the necessary incantation and wand movement but James and Sirius were no longer interested.

"Animagi. We'll have to do that" James predicted.

"Course we'll do it" Sirius responded confidently.

But at that moment professor Mcgonagall interrupted them. " , you are already in detention. And , assuming from your chatter, Mr. Potter I would like you to demonstrate to the class how to perform the spell".

Lupin and Pettigrew looked at him with worry, Sirius with an expression of encouragement and Snape on the other side looked triumphant. I bet that coward Evans didn't ask Remus anything he thought as he moved for the front of the class.

But James wasn't fazed, he'd whipped up a storm in the Great Hall for Merlin's sake. He'd remembered this spell from his nursery books. And the wand Ollivander had given him in the Summer. What had he said, " _Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration."._ James smirked.

"Sure thing my dear" he replied as he reached the front. Sirius grinned. And then the whole class was moved into shock as effortlessly, James transfigured the mouse into a matchbox and then reversed it again. He yawned and then sat down.

"Well, . Ten points for Gryffindor" she conceded reluctantly.

The Gryffindors beamed. The Slytherins scowled. And James waved cheerfully to Snape who glared aggressively back. James blew him a kiss.

As Mcgonagall, resumed helping others. She gave James an extension task. Which he was quickly joined by a Lupin and Sirius. Peter struggled abit, but after some patient advice from the rest of the Marauders got it. And then together, they all managed the extension, gaining ten points apiece.

Snape and Evans were right behind but still didn't get anything as they weren't the first finishers. They looked angrily at the marauders.

For the rest of the lesson, they discussed Animagi while everyone else caught up. And talking about transformations got everyone excited, but for some reason Lupin blanched, unbeknownst to his comrades.

After the lesson, he lingered awhile and let the others go ahead to Herbology. He sought out Snape walking in the empty corridors.

"You liar!" he shouted.

Snape lifted his head.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" he asked violently.

"I did" Snape smirked.

"What, that you're one of those bigots that hate anything not pure blooded!" James retorted sarcastically, willing Snape to reply.

"Careful Potter" he warned.

"I don't care." James said. "You're both cowards." he turned to make for Herbology when a jet of red light made him fly back.

"I said. Careful" Snape glared at him.

"Oh go on then Snivelly. Want to play rough? Ok. Ok. _Expelliarmus"_ James acted faster than Snape could anticipate, his reflexes fast from years of garden Quidditch with his cousins.

Snape hit the wall. Hard.

It was at that moment that Professor Grubbly-Plank decided to return to the castle from teaching care of magical creatures at the threshold of the Forbidden Forest.

"You Potter. Detention." he indicated to James "And I advise you both to get to your next lessons. I'll inform Professor Mcgonagall".

James nodded and then turned to make for Herbology.

When he arrived, he explained the duel but not the reasoning behind it to the others whilst Professor Sprout gave a lecture on the importance of Gillyweed.

"Gillyweed could be used to save your friends who are being held hostage by merpeople" Professor Sprout joked.

The marauders groaned at the poor attempt at humour.

"At least we're both in detention now mate" Sirius said to James.

"That's a major positive" James grinned.

The lesson seemed forever but again he let the others go to lunch when it ended and sought out Evans.

"I don't want to speak with you" she said.

"What?" James asked.

"You attacked Sev" she replied bluntly.

"That lying, scrounging, measly git!" James shouted.

"Is that what you think?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes! That's what I know. You're both cowards. He's a liar and you're too afraid to ask Lupin. I know. You don't want to find out the truth. Because if you do, you know you can't be his friend!" James spat and then turned and walked back to the castle. "The quaffles in your half. Evans" he said as he walked the opposite way.

 **Lily**

Fine. Maybe he did have a marginal point. But she was so infuriated at Potter she didn't really know what to say. Snape had said he was lying. Of course he would, if he did. She should ask Remus, she really should.

Therefore, in the common room, at night Lily sought out Remus who sat on a desk completing his homework.

"Remus." she called, smiling.

"Hullo Lily" he greeted politely.

"Oh you know the others, they refuse to do homework." Remus said, "But they're great mates so who am I kidding".

Lily hesitated and summoned up her supposed Gryffindor courage. "Uh, about that. Remus" she said, as Remus looked up from his work. "I need to ask you an important question".

"Sure Lily, ask away" Remus replied happily.

"On the train did Severus, Avery and Mulciber attack Peter. And you defended him with Potter and Black finishing it off" she blurted it all out, unable to contain the information no longer.

Remus looked contemplative before he answered, "Yes. That's how we met".

"Thanks. That's all I need to know." she hastily made for her dorm, leaving a very confused Remus Lupin in her wake as she barged past Alice Prewett who she'd met at the welcoming feast who was talking with her boyfriend Frank. They both looked even more bewildered as she ran into her dormitory now, her head spinning in thought.

She ignored the stunned expressions on Marlene and Mary's faces as she jumped into bed.

There she stayed in her school uniform, thinking that Potter was right. Oh Merlin, he was right!

I'll need all of my Gryffindor courage tomorrow, to talk with Sev.

 ** _A/N I'm really enjoying writing this. Please let me know about your feelings on the story. Drop me a review and tell me what you like or what you want more of._**

 ** _The UK is still in the lead so well done to the country I'm writing in. Everyone else, still needs to catch up! Kudos to the US for coming in second place._**

 ** _Anyways, don't forget to favourite, follow and review._**

 ** _Hope you all had a brilliant day._**

 ** _Stay tuned for more folks - Z_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Year 1 - 1971**

 **Lily**

Lily awoke the next morning to Marlene shaking her. Mary Macdonald had already gone down to breakfast. In actual fact, Lily quite like Marlene McKinnon. She was of average height, had raven curly hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Come on Lils" Marlene shook her.

Lily groaned.

"We'll be late" Marlene cautioned.

"I'm coming" Lily sat bolt upright.

"Knew that would get your attention" Marlene grinned.

"Hah! Very funny" Lily joked with her friend sarcastically.

But nonetheless she got herself ready and trudged down to the Great Hall with Marlene just in time to wolf down some breakfast. She greeted Mary and together they all left for defence against the dark arts.

 **James**

James was excited. This was the lesson he had anticipated the most since he had first stepped foot into the castle gates.

As they walked down the corridors, the marauders chattered about the impending lesson and attempted to determine how it would be.

Eventually, they reached the classroom and sat down in their seats. James and Sirius. Lupin and Peter.

The class was alive with a nervous energy.

And then the professor entered the classroom.

"I am Madame. Jones." she scribbled on the blackboard.

"Whew. She means business." James whispered.

Sirius grunted in agreement.

Would that James knew, years later Madam Jones would escort his inlaws from Lily Evans nonetheless to a safe house.

Incidentally, Lily was speaking in a hushed urgent tone to Snivellus who was vehemently shaking his head and casting James dirty looks.

"Well. Dumbledore has invited me here for a purpose" she declared, gaining the attention of the first years.

"You'll learn that when you're older. But all you need to know is that the focus of our lessons will be combat." she finished.

Now, James was really fascinated. His mind raced to the Daily Prophet the day earlier. He nudged Sirius next to him and spoke abit louder so Lupin and Peter could hear, "Do you think this has something to do with those disappearances" James hushed.

"You may be right" Lupin agreed.

The Marauders all looked ponderous as the lesson continued.

"So. I'm going to split you into pairs" she said.

"A demonstration. Potter. And... Snape" she considered.

From across the room, the two enemies glared at each other as they made for the front.

"Now. I want you Snape, to stun Potter to see if you are able to endure spells." Madam Jones began.

She then uttered the incantation and wand movement.

Snape then drew his wand and... " _Stupefy_ ". James flew back and hit the wall. The crowd gasped. Snape smirked.

But James immediately stood up in defiance.

"Ok. Now then. Potter's turn." Madam Jones said.

James whipped out his wand, _"Stupefy"_ he reciprocated the gesture, but Snape was quick, " _Protego"_ he shouted and the stream of red light rebounded and knocked James back into the wall as he fell unconscious.

"That dirty rat!" Sirius cried, "I'll get him myself. _Expelliarmus"._ Snape flew back but stood up again. Sirius ran to Snape and punched him full in the face, making him bleed.

"Enough!" Madam Jones shouted. "Enough!".

The room fell silent and Madam Jones continued in a quieter tone, " , you are already in detention, so I will deduct fifty points from Gryffindor for your behaviour. And, despite your actions being unseemly, they were done out of loyalty. , you acted in self-preservation and cowardice. Traits that will let you survive but never will they let you be appreciated. For that, one hundred points from Slytherin and detention".

After that the whole class was subdued for the remainder of the lesson. James had gone to the hospital wing. And Madam Jones had cleaned up Snape's nose herself.

"What were you thinking?" Lupin censured Sirius after the lesson.

"I didn't" replied Sirius glumly.

"Don't mope about it guys, let's go see James in the hospital wing" Peter said placatingly.

And thus they continued to the hospital wing.

 **Lily**

Merlin! That defence against the dark arts class had been something. It had begun with her annoyed at Sev for lying to her. At least he confessed, to peer pressure. So Lily forgave him. But then in the demonstration he had to get his own back at Potter. Whatever for?

Now Lily was very mad.

As they left the classroom, she told Marlene and Mary that she'd be a second and walked with Snape.

"What were you thinking Sev" she reprimanded him angrily.

"He deserved it" Snape replied.

"He. He deserved it." Lily said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes. He's an arrogant git. And I don't know why you're defending him" Snape replied with an edge.

"I know he's an arrogant git. But I don't expect my best mate to be one too" she retorted.

Snape was silent for a moment, "I guess. Friends?" he asked.

Lily hesitated, she was fuming mad but deep inside her she knew that her dependency of Sev to keep her to the magical world when they were no longer in it outweighed reason itself. "Fine." she said simply.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Snape turned down the corridor to the dungeons.

Lily waved but little did she know that as soon as Snape turned the corner he'd meet up with his other mates, Mulciber and Avery to brag about how he had fooled Lily Evans.

Then, Lily decided that she'd have to go pay Potter a visit. Merlin! Her parents had raised her well.

 **James**

James awoke, to see his mates grinning at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Snape blocked your spell, when he was meant to take it" Lupin explained.

"Anything else" his eyebrows arched.

"Well Sirius socked Snape" Peter squeaked.

"You did what" James spat out the Pumpkin Juice the matron, Madam Pomfrey had just placed in his hands.

"I lost fifty points. And Snape's also in detention." he said glumly.

"But he lost one hundred points for what did she say... self-preservation and cowardice" Lupin added.

"I guess that's cool. But we'll need to get him back. Otherwise old Snivelly's won." James added anxiously.

"We'll prank him" Lupin reassured.

"Remus J Lupin, did I just here you comfort Jamesy boy with the promise of a prank" Sirius mock scolded, his previous expression of regret transformed into roguish optimism that the prank would bring.

"Mmmm. I guess I did." Remus replied.

James laughed.

"We can plan it later" added Peter, "Madam Pomfrey said you'd be able to make the detention".

"Merlin! I was hoping I'd get out of that" James cursed.

"Ahhh you're with me mate" Sirius said.

"Actually, you're not. I overheard Mcgonagall say your all in separate detentions" Lupin said.

"I've got a way around that" James said knowingly, "I'll show you later" he winked.

"Alright we'll see you later." Lupin comforted his friend.

"I'll see you later too " Madam Pomfrey added.

"What for?" asked Peter.

"I think he and Madam Pomfrey have a secret rendezvous" Sirius winked.

Lupin paled. Madam Pomfrey scowled. James laughed.

"We'll be seeing you then" Sirius slung his arms around Peter and Remus as he left the hospital wing.

As James lay in bed, he was still confused as to what Madam Pomfrey had meant and resolved to figure it out.

 **Lily**

The hospital wing was empty when she entered. And Potter was reading a Quidditch magazine with his head propped up by a pillow as he noticed her.

"Evans!" he called.

Merlin!

"I just wanted to see how your doing" she said as civilly as possible.

"Don't need to ask Snivellus for permission?" James asked cooly.

"I'm - trying - to be nice" Lily scowled.

"Say what you have to say" James invited her.

"Ok. I am sorry on behalf of my friend" Lily apologised.

"You know. I appreciate it and all. But he should do it himself" James replied more nicely.

"I do know" Lily sighed, "But he's too proud".

"Mmm. You should try and save your friend. I guess that's what I'd do" James pondered.

"You know what Potter. That's not half-bad advice." Lily mused.

"Do what feels right. But. But don't make me like him" James added.

"It'd be so nice if you get along" Lily pleaded now.

"You sound like a hippy, Evans" James joked.

Evans half-smiled, contemplating the boy on the bed in front of her and if they'd one day be friends.

"Anyway, I have to go now Potter" Lily said hurriedly.

"Stay sassy Evans" he greeted.

"Don't be a smart aleck Potter" Lily retorted.

James sighed as she turned and walked out of the hospital wing, her dark red hair bobbing up and down as she left.

 **James**

It had been a couple of hours since Evans had left. Remus had come back to give James the homework for the day. But he completed it almost instantaneously. And then it was time for detention.

He quickly hopped out of bed and made for the dorm to meet Sirius. There he grabbed something out of his trunk and left together after having greeted Lupin and Peter.

On the way to Mcgonagall's office, James stopped in a deserted corridor and unwrapped the package.

"This. Is a paired mirror. Stole it off my Dad" James said proudly.

"What does it do?" asked Sirius intrigued.

"This mate, is how we'll get around the separate detentions. I'm gonna give you one and then when you wanna talk. You speak my name." James explained with a glint in his eye.

"Wicked!" said an awestruck Sirius.

"Lets give it a quick go" James said.

"Ok. James Potter" Sirius tried.

Then, Sirius' face appeared in James' mirror and James' face appeared in Sirius' mirror.

"Wicked!" Sirius repeated.

James beamed at the ingenuity of his idea.

After, a quick stroll they came to Mcgonagall's office.

"Well, I must admit I'm quite impressed. Never before have two first years got a detention so early" she said.

James and Sirius grinned, this did not go unnoticed by Mcgonagall who rolled her eyes.

"Black. You'll go with Hagrid to help with getting firewood. Potter. You'll go with Argus to clean the trophy cabinet. No magic." Mcgonagall instructed.

James groaned.

"Lucky Black!" James scowled, "Hagrids great".

"Enough" Mcgonagall silenced him, "Go now" she commanded.

They both went their separate ways.

Later that night, Sirius and James gushed about the awesomeness of the mirror. They'd barely done any work, with all the talking they'd done.

"That is pretty cool" Remus agreed, nodding his head.

"You'll get me and Remus one too. Won't you James?" Peter asked imploringly.

"I'll try come Christmas" James promised.

"Good enough for me" Remus replied.

"Cool. You'll come home with me for Christmas." James asked.

"Sure. My parents will be delighted" Sirius replied.

Lupin and Pete were abit hesitant.

"I'll write my mum" Pete said.

"Brilliant. And you Remus?" James added.

Lupin was abit hesitant, calculating full moons here and there.

"I'll get back to you" he said softly.

"No need to rush" James replied comfortingly to his friend who had inexplicably blanched.

Sirius and Peter looked confused.

But as James went to sleep that night, he remembered what Madam Pomfrey had said earlier. Were those events linked?

 ** _A/N Thanks everyone for following the story. I'm really enjoying writing it. Shoutout to the Uk for being my most viewed country. Everyone else catch up! I'm truly humbled by all the views from around the world. It makes me think that Harry Potter is such a beautiful story that so many people are bonded by it._**

 ** _Another shoutout to my friend acciomultifandoms on instagram for being a brilliant Potterhead and having an awesome account. I'd advise you all check it out._**

 ** _Anyways, thanks for all the visitors and views._**

 ** _Don't forget to favourite and follow the story._**

 ** _Also please, leave a review to let me know your opinions on the story and any ideas you'll have. Drop me a private message too if you want._**

 ** _I hope you all had a brilliant week and will have a great weekend._**

 ** _All the best!_**

 ** _Stay tuned for more folks - Z_**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter **8**

 **Year 1 1971**

The letters arrived fast, James thought to himself over breakfast.

Peter had managed to wangle his mother into letting him go over to James' and Sirius' mother had replied with a prompt but undignified single word yes.

The only person James was truly waiting on was Remus.

"Mate. It looks like I can't make it" Remus told James sadly.

"Why?" James was curious.

"It's my mum, she's quite ill and I must go and visit her" Remus responded.

"That's more important mate, Christmas comes every year" James said happily.

Sirius slid down next to them and Pete arrived sleepily.

"Guys." Sirius began with a certain energy in his eye.

"Spit it out" James said.

Sirius sprayed the milk from his cereal all over James and they all burst out laughing.

"You dog. You scoundrel. I'll make you walk the plank" James gruffly said.

"Go on" Pete urged him.

"Its the Quidditch tryouts" Sirius said.

James whooped.

"Not to brag but I am excellent. I once tried out for the Chudley Cannons and they said yes, but I declined because I said I wanted to focus on education" James said puffing in his chest.

"Well that hasn't worked out well has it" Remus interjected.

Sirius roared with laughter.

"Shut up Remy" James said.

"Don't call me that" Remus replied.

"We'll get nicknames soon enough" Sirius assured them.

"But point is, has anyone played before?" James asked.

"Only abit but I'm not that great" Pete said. "I'll go and watch"

"Yeah me too" Remus said.

"Looks like it's just you and me James boy" Sirius winked.

After lessons had finished for the day, they all passed Hagrids pumpkin patch which was ripe for the coming Halloween feast and made for the Quidditch pitch.

While James and Sirius changed, Remus and Peter sat in the stands.

Soon the Gryffindor team was on the field and James and Sirius were visible going through some basic drills. The captain who was Marcus Wood, began to sift out the serious players from those coming for a laugh. Eventually, there were 14 players left, enough for two teams and James and Sirius were still there.

Remus noticed professor Mcgonagall eyeing them out.

"Done alright hey Sirius" James congratulated him.

"Not bad Potter" Sirius offered.

It turned out they were on the same team. And as the match began they forged a beautiful chemistry that was almost artistic which is in itself a rarity.

The other team had the better seeker so James and Sirius were scoring as much as they could. It was abit tougher when the keepers swapped but they still managed a few past Marcus. Then something strange happened.

It seemed almost spontaneous but Sirius was thrown from his broom and landed on the floor. Fortunately Professor Mcgonagall was quick to catch him by slowing down the fall with a levitation spell. However, it began to continue. Marcus, James, the beaters, the seekers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed the headboy himself, Lucius Malfoy with a posse of Slytherins.

"Pete. Over there" Remus gestured.

"I see them" Peter replied.

"Up for some marauding" Remus asked.

"Of course" Pete confirmed.

Remus caught eye contact with James and showed him his plan with his eyes.

Then they both creeped close enough to where the Slytherins stood.

And then they both launched a barrage of body binding spells with the incantation 'Petrificus totalus".

As the Slytherins lay in shock, the Gryffindor team marched over and put each of the slytherins under one of the jinxed brooms and launched them into the sky in a game of who can hold on the longest.

It was beautiful.

Well, a couple of hours later it wasn't.

"Detention. All of you" Professor Mcgonagall scolded them.

"But they started it" Pete said.

"I assure you that Mr Slughorn will deal with his pupils appropriately after they have made a full recovery" Professor Mcgonagall told them."And Mr Lupin I am very disappointed that you too would indulge in such frivolities".

"Sorry" Remus mumbled genuinely.

"You will all help Madam Pomfrey to remedy the ills you have caused on the members of Slytherin house" Professor Mcgonagall instructed them.

"What about their ills on us?" James asked.

"I already told you. 10 points from Gryffindor for cheek " Professor Mcgonagall said. "Now hurry on".

They all left pretty dejected at the prospect.

"At least we're not in separate detentions guys" James said hopefully.

"Mentioning that. How's the mirrors coming along?" Pete asked.

"We'll get them Christmas time" James promised. "Exclusive Marauder gift".

They then opened the doors to the hospital wing but no sooner then this had happen was Lily Evans upon him.

"I thought you were going to leave him alone. You liar" she angrily pointed at Severus Snapes body in the bed.

It really had to be him, James thought.

"Look. Believe what you want or who you want. But they jinxed our brooms first. This was just payback." James replied.

"Gandhi said that an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" Lily responded.

"What's a Gandhi" James asked curiously.

Lily sighed. "That's not the point. You've had it in for Sev since the moment you met him. Will you please just let it be."

"Let it be. That's the Beatles. About the only muggle thing I know. That and motorcycles because Sirius likes them" James pondered.

"Just stop being a bully" she said.

"Well stop believing his word is the gospel truth" James retorted and he turned and marched off.

"Bloody Evans. I think your the only one who can tell her that these Slytherins truly did mess with us. But you can't do it every time we retaliate. I really don't know" James spoke earnestly to his friend.

"It'll all work out in the end" Remus reassured him.

"I hope so" James nodded.

Later that night, they came up to the Gryffindor tower. When they opened the door they saw the Quidditch team was up.

James raced there before Sirius and grabbed the sheet.

"Guys we made it!" James whooped.

"Shut up or you'll wake everyone up" Sirius told him but still looked delighted.

"Congrats guys" Peter told them happily.

Remus took the sheet off James and looked through it to see there was a postscript for James and Sirius.

To James and Sirius,

Congratulations on making the Gryffindor team. I really do hope that your time will be victorious because I can't stand Slytherin having won the cup for many years now.

Yours truly,

Professor Mcgonagall

P.S I had a conversation with professor Dumbledore and we agreed that it's probably best for first years not to play after this year on account of your antics. You literally just made it.

Remus read it through and showed it to the rest of them.

And they all burst out laughing.

October had begun perfectly.

 _ **A/N Sorry for the wait guys but hope this was worth it! The last few months have been tough with exams and all but would really like to write more. Please leave a review, favourite and follow. Thanks! ZS.**_


End file.
